Learning to Live
by Katriona88
Summary: It is the summer after Voldemort was defeated. Although all finally feel safe, the battle is not yet over. Overwhelmed, Harry is trying to deal with his new life. Ginny is trying to love him. Ron and Hermione, a couple (finally!) are endearingly learning to have a relationship as well as find a life of their own. And Draco is discovering himself. RW&HG, HP


*** Disclaimer: I own nothing. These wonderful characters belong to The Queen, J.K. Rowling :) ***

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry's heart beat almost exploded from his chest. He felt his throat tighten as sweat drenched his skin and hair. He sat frozen on the cold, damp floor, unable to move, unable to scream. All he could do was watch in horror, eyes wide and without blinking, as those he loved were in danger.

Why couldn't he move? His brain was willing his legs to move, begging them to run. He felt as though his body paralyzed. He so desperately wanted to run and he fought with his body which ignored him and stayed still. His mouth was open with an inaudible scream. His throat was dry and hoarse although no sound came out. He wanted to tell them to run, to get out of there before they were caught. He felt scared for their lives. He saw Ginny's eyes widen and her mouth open in a scream. Ron's eyes widened as he pushed Ginny forward and grabbed Hermione's hand, beginning to run. Hermione put one hand behind her head as though to shield herself from an oncoming danger. Harry felt as though they were moving in slow motion, fear clear on their faces.

Harry's eyes finally met whom he dreaded. Wasn't he dead? Hadn't Harry destroyed him just months before? Yes, he had forever destroyed him and each Horcrux that was ever created. Then why was he standing there, sneering at Harry, his cold, heartless eyes slowly glaring. He smiled dangerously and Harry heard him speak.

"Thought you could kill me, Harry? You thought you won." Voldemort's cold, almost hushed voice echoed in the damp dark dungeon. He let out a maniacal laugh and raised both hands in the air, one holding his wand. "Foolish boy! Have you forgotten I am the greatest, most powerful Dark Wizard of our age? " He lowered his hands and his wild eyes met Harry's. Harry was still unable to move. Did Voldemort use a body binding spell? He felt paralyzed but couldn't remember being hit with a spell.

Suddenly Voldemort shouted "_Crucio!_"

Harry heard a tormented scream and his fearful eyes turned to see Hermione writhing on the floor, shrieking in unimaginable pain. Harry saw Ginny scream and Ron throw himself down at Hermione trying desperately and helplessly to stop her pain. Harry frantically tried to move. He tried to run. His screams were unable to be heard.

"_Crucio!_"

Ron shot backwards and fell to the floor, his face contorted in great pain. He shouted and his body twisted and thrashed on the cold floor. Harry was now panicking greatly. He almost cried to himself. Why couldn't he move? He needed to save his two best friends. He must. He loathed Voldemort. He would kill him again. He had to save Ron and Hermione…and Ginny. Where was Ginny?!

"I decided," Voldemort said icily, "to save the best for last. You love her, don't you." Voldemort laughed. His right arm was raised and his wand pointed upwards. Harry looked in horror at Ginny who was under the _Imperius_ _Curse_, being controlled by Voldemort. He forced her to remain completely still, mouth shut. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked as though she would burst with screams of fear. Harry was fighting with his body, desperately. He thrashed and finally he could hear his shouts of anger, fear, and intense frustration with the desire to move.

"Love is such a foolish act," Voldemort continued. He sneered at Harry, scornfully. "And you are a fool, Potter. I hope you had the chance to tell her you loved her." Voldemort looked at Harry treacherously. The realization of what was about to happen hit Harry immediately and he finally broke free from the binding curse and jumped to his feet in a split second, running at full speed towards Voldemort.

"_NO!" _Harry shouted, his voice loud, hitting the walls of the dark dungeon. He took out his wand but it was too late.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Ginny let out a scream of horror and her body contorted and then fell limp from the air. Harry heard Voldemort jeer at Harry who still ran to catch Ginny's lifeless body.

"_GINNY!"_

"_Harry, wake up_!"

Harry opened his eyes. He jolted up in his bed and looked ahead. Ginny was sitting in the room he shared with Ron at the Burrow. Harry's heart was racing and he was panting, out of breath. The bed sheets were soaked in sweat and the blankets were thrown on the floor. Ginny sat next to him, leaning over, one hand still on his shoulder from shaking him awake. Harry turned to his left and saw Ron staring at him, frightened. His red hair stuck up in the back and he wore his bright orange Chudley Cannons t-shirt.

"Are you alright, mate?" he said in barely a whisper, his blue eyes wide. "You were shouting like mad in your sleep. I tried to wake you and Ginny finally did." Ginny was staring at him as well, deeply concerned.

Harry stared back at her for a moment and then looked at Ron. He looked away quickly though, the image of Ron's body twisting in pain still fresh in his mind. His body shivered and he ran a hand through his tousled, jet black hair.

"Yea," he said unsteadily. "Yea, I'm okay. It was a dream. Just a dream."

Ginny put a hand on his cheek. Her long red hair was tangled from sleeping.

"What did you dream?" she asked cautiously and gently.

"I – I dreamt – " Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I dreamt Voldemort was alive and he tortured you and Hermione and he … he … " Harry couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What?" Ginny tenderly asked.

Harry looked down at his hands. "He killed you." He suddenly felt a lump in his throat and his heart started to race again. "I couldn't save any of you. I couldn't move or scream or do anything. I was frozen. I finally was able to try and save you just as he…" Harry didn't finish.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other, worried. Harry's dreams were becoming worse and more frequent. He used to have dreams in which he would relive moments that happened during the Final Battle at Hogwarts. But lately, he was dreaming about Voldemort returning, torturing and killing those he loved and cared for.

"Harry, you know Voldemort is dead." Ginny said, quietly, trying to comfort him. She took Harry's hand in her's.

"Yea, he's long gone. You destroyed him," Ron said, walking towards him. "It's not real."

Harry shook his head. "I know, but they are so real. I can't get a decent night's sleep anymore. Every night is a nightmare."

"Harry," Ginny said leaning over and hugging him, holding him tight in her arms, "try to sleep. Try to put the thoughts out of your head. I know it's hard and I feel awful you are having these horrific nightmares, but please try. Don't stop trying. We are all here, alive and well. I promise, nothing will happen to us." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'd say come into my room, but my Mum may see." She touched his cheek. Harry closed his eyes, loving the feel of her soft hand. "Try and sleep," she whispered and gave him a small smile. She stood up, waved at Ron, and crossed the room to the door. She gave Harry one last, comforting smile and then closed the door.

Harry laid his head back down on the pillow. Ron however, still sat up straight.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Harry. Really, you can." He said softly. "You're my best mate and I know you've been having a hard time. I don't blame you and if you need anything," Ron paused and looked Harry in the eye. "I am here."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron." He looked at his best friend, his red hair still sticking up in the back. He had been so brave and selfless. Harry was so grateful he was here with him, with Ginny and Hermione and the Weasley's at the Burrow. Every day he was grateful for their lives. He was grateful for all the brave witches and wizards who helped defend Hogwarts and defeat Voldemort, some giving their lives. "I'm happy you're okay, Ron."

"I'm happy you're okay, too, Harry."

Both laid back down in their own beds, heads laying on the cool comfort of the pillow. Harry looked around Ron's room. A few rays of sunlight crept through the blinds and shone golden on Ron's orange painted bedroom, the Chudley Canon posters still hanging on the walls. It must be very early morning, possibly dawn. He could still get a few hours of sleep before he had to wake. They were all going to the lake near the Burrow for a swim since it was supposed to be a hot day. Harry closed his eyes, finally feeling calmer and relieved that his two best friends were safe in the Burrow, alive, happily living. Harry was also greatly relieved that the girl he loved with the long red hair was peacefully sleeping in the bedroom next to his. Maybe he could steal a moment away with Ginny tomorrow and steal a kiss.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Reviews are welcome! Having a love for writing and a love for Harry Potter (of course), I would love to hear thoughts or helpful criticism. Constructive criticism only! :) I want to write for fun and also to better my writing skills. (hopefully one day I'll have a novel of my own). There will be more of Ron and Hermione in the next chapter... :)_**  
**

_- K_


End file.
